


Sweet Tooth

by Rqazwsx



Category: Mr. King vs Mr. Prince (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22543705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rqazwsx/pseuds/Rqazwsx
Relationships: Hirano Sho/Nagase Ren
Kudos: 15





	Sweet Tooth

「您好，请问您有预约么？」

平野在门外东张西望了半天也没有看到要找的人，无奈之下先走进了这家看起来刚开业不久的诊所。这是一家高档的私人牙医诊所，为了保护客人的隐私，每一个诊疗室都是独立的，即使是在这片寸土寸金的土地上。除此之外，收费水平从前台护士精致的脸庞上也可见一斑。

「呃……我找高桥医生。」

「高桥さん？」  
漂亮的护士小姐转头朝里面喊了一声，随即似乎接到了里面人发出的什么信号，抱歉朝他微笑，检查了一下预约系统的名字，「平野さん？海ちゃん……哦高桥さん临时有事不在，他之前有跟我们说过要特别关照您，可以给您安排其他医生吗？」

「……特别关照？」  
「啊，没什么别的意思，大致就是打折之类的。」  
护士小姐甜美的笑容依然不变，他却有点忐忑起来。

高桥海人是平野高中时候的后辈，之前工作的地方和他的公司相隔不远，出来吃饭的时候偶尔还能见到，两人也经常联系，前段时间高桥发消息告诉他说自己跳槽了，和别人合开了诊所，问他要不要来新诊所看看，顺便洗个牙。

「新诊所比以前的设备好多了，重点是……有很多漂亮姐姐，啊当然也有漂亮哥哥，嘿嘿。」  
高桥的消息里是这么说的，现在漂亮姐姐他见到了一个——不过以前高桥就会时不时地捉弄他一小下，现在听到护士小姐说什么「特别关照」，他心里一下子警惕起来。

「是海人的前辈吗？」  
平野正想说等下次高桥在的时候他再来，里面走出了一位穿着整洁白大褂的医生，边往这边走边摘下一次性口罩，随手丢进垃圾桶里，露出——他不知道该如何形容，只觉得这位医生好看极了，小麦色的皮肤，个子比他略高一点，脸是百分百应该出现在娱乐圈的那种水准，虽然他也被很多人夸过脸，可他自己并不那么觉得。

「啊……你好，」  
他嗓子有点发干，还没来得及说什么，护士小姐就笑容满面地抢先一步，「永濑さん，高桥医生的客人就拜托你了。」  
「可以，」医生对他笑了一下，抬起手腕看了看时间，「我下一个客人还有一个多小时才会来，先去准备一下。」

「我们老板一般很忙的，你来得刚好，」田中さん——永濑的身影消失在诊疗室门口的时候，平野才有空把视线往旁的地方挪一下，看到了护士小姐胸牌上的名字——碰了碰他的胳膊，「永濑さん是我们诊所唯二的男医生，还有一个是高桥さん。」

啊……原来这就是海人说的「漂亮哥哥」。漂亮是真的，年纪倒不见得比海人大多少，看样子和海人是同级生。

田中さん帮他确认了要做的项目，签好了同意书，「01号诊疗室，直走左转第一个。」  
平野往里走的时候，脑子里冒出点奇怪的想法，诊疗室是不是只有永濑医生一个人？还是会有护士在旁边帮忙？不知怎么他觉得还是没有护士会比较好。

「帅哥，来我这里吗，我技术也很好的~」旁边诊疗室冒出一颗棕色的脑袋，戴着口罩看不清楚脸，听声音是一位年轻的女医生，大胆的话语吓得他赶紧钻进了01号室。

「含漱一分钟。」  
永濑递过来一杯药水，他喝了一大口进去，在镜子里看到自己腮帮鼓鼓的样子过于好笑，急忙又吐出一点在水池里。  
「躺下吧。」  
永濑已经戴好新的口罩把那张让人不由得注目的脸遮住，他有点遗憾地盯了两眼口罩边缘金属丝下高挺的鼻梁。  
没有护士，诊疗室里只有他们两个人。

「张嘴，啊——」  
平野觉得有点太近了。医生的脸就覆在他的上方，口罩把大部分能仔细观察的地方都遮住了，他只能盯一盯眼睛。双眼皮的褶皱不像他的一样开，形状含蓄，眼尾稍稍有点上扬，又带出几分骄傲的神气，瞳仁是浅棕色的，他甚至可以看清楚里面干净的放射形线条。  
正正对上视线后他不由自主地开始回忆，自己来之前有没有吃什么不合适的东西，为什么没有在进门之前嚼两粒口香糖……哦刚才已经漱过口了。但最近好像没有仔细确认过牙齿的状况……

「牙齿很健康，保持得不错。」  
受到表扬的平野立刻想得意地接一句「每次都会用电动牙刷好好刷牙」，下一秒冰冷的洁牙器就伸进了口腔里，他只能保持着张大嘴的姿势任由医生施为，手指有点紧张地捏着自己的衣角，不敢乱动也不敢发出什么声音。很奇怪，之前高桥给他洗牙的时候他可从来没这么僵硬过，嗅着永濑手套上消毒水的味道都感觉大脑晕眩。

「如果觉得灯光太亮就闭上眼睛。」  
灯光再亮不如你的眼睛亮。他轻微地摇了一下头表示不需要，医生也没有再勉强。

「好了，漱一下口。」  
平野觉得自己失去了对时间长短的判断，好像没过几分钟这个过程就结束了。坏处是没能多看一会儿那双认真的眼睛，好处是……医生终于把口罩摘下来了。  
永濑低头收拾器械，平野挠了挠头，有心说点什么开启一个与牙齿无关的话题，好让医生的视线再一次停留在他身上。

「永濑さん，我给你讲个笑话吧。」  
「嗯？好啊。」  
「カエルが帰る。」非常不好意思，他一时间想不到更复杂更好笑的笑话了。  
「……」  
永濑终于停下手里的动作抬起头，看他的眼神有点奇怪。  
「不好笑吗？」  
「咔咔咔咔咔咔咔咔咔——」  
小医生的笑声有点不走寻常路，笑得眼睛眯起来，五官皱成一坨。  
永濑发现自己矜持的形象已经完全被破坏掉，努力用礼貌的微笑拉回来，「笑话不好笑，你比较好笑。」

「……永濑さん，你有兔牙喔。」  
小医生的两颗门牙方方的，长短还有点不一样，牙齿下缘有一点可爱的小锯齿，平野最近换了更舒适清晰的隐形眼镜，一下就捕捉到了这种小细节。  
「这不算兔牙啦。」  
他敏感地发现永濑之前有点不易察觉的紧张，不知道是不是他的错觉，在他讲完那个冷笑话后好像放松了一点，听到他说兔牙还瞪了他一眼才开始例行的嘱咐。

「平时少吃甜食。」  
「嗯嗯。」  
「饭后及时刷牙，除了电动牙刷，水牙线也要用。」  
「嗯嗯。」  
「给你一本我们诊所的宣传册吧。」  
「嗯嗯。」  
「你下次再来，海人应该就会在了。」  
「嗯嗯。」

这样回答了几次，永濑终于又绷不住笑了，嘴唇包裹着的两颗兔牙欢乐地跳了出来。  
「前辈，你只会回答这个吗？」  
声音软软的，叫前辈都好像在对他撒娇。平野实在想不出话题在诊所里继续打混，只能随着田中さん去前台缴费，看到账单金额的时候他愣了一下，过分高的原价和下面过分低的折后价让人难以忽视，「这是……？」  
「海人给你打了折，还有我的折扣，有什么问题吗？」  
「不……这也太低了。」  
「我是老板，想收多少就收多少。」

平野非常不好意思地刷了卡签好名字，摸了摸鼻尖犹犹豫豫地说，「永濑さん……可以问一下你的名字吗？」  
「给你名片吧。」  
永濑从白大褂的衣兜里掏出一张黑色的名片递给他。

「再见。」他推开诊所的门，回头向永濑和前台护士小姐告别。  
「Bye-bye~」田中さん微笑着，永濑却是双手抱臂的姿势。门关上的那一刹那，他看到永濑把手臂放了下来对他挥手，还说了一句什么，声音却被玻璃门阻隔在了诊所里面，好在他根据口型猜了出来。  
「カエルが帰る。」

平野把那张名片放进名片夹的最上面，想了想又拿出来塞进钱包里。  
廉。  
永濑廉。  
真是个好名字，他的舌尖抵着门齿无声地练习了几遍，决定回去之后在高桥那里旁敲侧击地打听一下，说不好过几天又要来麻烦小医生了。

没过几天平野又来到了诊所，其实他什么事情都没有，只是今天高桥恰好又休息——他在获得高桥的值班表后特意挑了这个日子，如果高桥在的话，永濑就不会出来接待他了。

「你好，我找高桥海人。」他故意这么说。  
「高桥医生今天不在，」护士小姐笑眯眯地露出一口整齐白亮的牙齿，「不过可以帮您安排其他医生。」  
他突然意识到上次见过的田中さん的牙齿也非常整洁漂亮，不由得舔了一下自己的，有点歪，但应该不算太丑。  
「永濑さん有时间吗？」  
「不好意思，永濑さん今天的预约已经满了……」护士小姐有点为难地皱皱鼻子，刚要建议他再换一个人选，01号诊疗室的门就打开了，里面走出一个穿白色连衣裙的女孩子，永濑跟在她后面。

「廉，我一周之后再来哦~」  
女孩子笑容灿烂地向永濑挥手道别，手腕上的金属手环叮铃作响，永濑也笑着嘱咐她少吃点糖按时刷牙，和那天对他说的差不多。  
平野还没来得及酸一下，永濑就看向他，「平野さん，海人今天休息。」  
「啊，真是不巧……」已经达到了看看漂亮小医生的目的，他假装惋惜地准备离开，却听到永濑淡淡地说：  
「我的下一个客人还有半个小时才来，如果不是什么大问题的话，可以让你临时插一下队。」

「呃……」  
平野的回答卡了壳，他发现自己根本就没有想好造访的理由，慌乱之下从包里掏出几小包糯仙贝塞进永濑手里。  
「……不好意思，我们不收患者的东西。」  
「我是来给海人送这个的，他之前让我帮他带……」他对上永濑似笑非笑的眼神实在编不下去了。  
「来送东西不需要预约我吧。我还以为是我技术不好，你事后不满意来找我算账呢。」  
「没有没有，技术很好我很满意。」  
平野刚说完就觉得这话有点不对劲，想纠正一下又不知道要怎么说，手下意识地握了一下，却发现自己一直没有把永濑的手松开，仙贝在永濑的手里，永濑的手又在他的手里。

「抱歉抱歉……」  
他一松手，仙贝也掉在了地上。平野借着蹲下捡仙贝的机会遮掩自己有些发烫的面颊，余光看到护士小姐看着他捂嘴偷笑，肯定是觉得他蠢爆了，此刻他只想遁地三尺逃离这个让人无所适从的现场。

「那我先替海人收着了。」永濑捡了一枚离自己最近的仙贝，摊开手等他把剩下的放上去，眼睛弯弯地看着他。就算被洞悉了没话找话的目的却没有戳穿他，他也感觉自己的两只耳朵都要烧起来了。  
「谢谢前辈，不过也许我会偷偷吃掉。」  
「不用叫我前辈，叫我しょう就可以了。不过汉字是这样的……」  
平野慌张地想掏一张名片递过去却掏了个空，才想起名片夹被他忘在了车里，只能尴尬地在空气中比划，生怕永濑记错了他的名字。  
「我知道是哪两个字啦。」  
「是海人告诉你的吗？」  
「看了你账单上的签名。」

那天永濑第一次叫了他的名字，跟他闲聊了一会儿，给他倒了杯水，他又讲了不好笑的冷笑话却把永濑逗笑了好几次，只不过到最后他也没有找到理由给出自己的联系方式。

不过没关系，接下来的两个月，他时常往诊所里跑，比真正需要看牙的人来得都勤快——当然还是打着来给高桥送东西的旗号，只不过高桥每次都非常「凑巧」地不在。前台的护士小姐看他进来，已经不再提醒他高桥医生今天又休息，而是告诉他永濑さん现在在忙需要等一会儿或者直接叫人出来，然后和其他医生交头接耳窃窃私语，脸上还浮现出奇怪的笑容。  
他大概知道她们在说些什么，不过当永濑从诊疗室里出来的时候，这一切都被他抛在了脑后。  
至于高桥后来有没有收到自己「拜托」永濑转交的东西，他才不会去问呢。

又一次在预约的患者到来后恋恋不舍地离开诊所，他看到那个上次见过的白连衣裙女孩一蹦一跳地跟着永濑走进诊疗室，心里像有柠檬炸开了花，酸溜溜的。  
「不可以对她笑得那么好看。」他好想这样对小医生说，但没想好那双栗色的眼睛带着笑意问他「为什么」的时候应该怎样回答，只能作罢。

「廉长得这么好看，应该有很多患者喜欢你吧。」闲聊的时候他努力用一种很随意的语气问了出来，永濑浑不在意地摆摆手。  
「灯光那么亮，患者都闭上眼睛了，我又戴着口罩，没几个人会看我的。」

平野坐在车里对着镜子左照右照，想起今天获知的新信息有点沮丧起来。永濑说他当牙医的初衷就是喜欢观察别人的牙齿，对于牙齿的喜爱有着固定的类型，还称赞了田中さん和高桥的牙齿。  
距离他第一次来诊所已经两个多月了，名片和联系方式早在第三次见面的时候就给了出去，两人加了line好友，有事没事也会说几句话，只是平野觉得永濑对他好像不太热情，约了两次看电影都说没有时间，现在想来，应该是因为自己的牙齿实在不是永濑的type吧。

刚好这周他的工作比较忙，中间一次也没有再踏进诊所，只不过他在结束工作后的每周例行采购时，不知不觉买了一堆永濑在闲聊中说过的喜欢吃的零食。周末的晚上外面飘起了小雨，他看了看那堆买来就没有再动过的东西，叹了口气提进车里，向诊所驶去。  
他好像很久没有好好打量过这个城市的夜晚，一路上的霓虹灯红红绿绿让人眼花缭乱，只有诊所是有点孤单的白光，平野推门走进去，把湿哒哒的雨伞挂在门口的架子上。

「怎么就你一个人？」  
「她们要和男朋友约会，我看今天天气不太好，应该也没什么人来，就让她们早点回去了。」  
永濑拿着个手持吸尘器在打扫卫生，对他笑了笑，「又是给海人的？」  
「不……不是给海人的。是给你的。」  
「给我的？」  
「超市里刚好在打折。」他想了一下决定采用这个说法，让自己显得没那么刻意。其实他已经有点想放弃了，他确实很喜欢永濑，但如果自己实在不是对方的type，他也无法强求。  
「谢谢，都是我喜欢吃的。」永濑的眼角笑出浅浅的纹路，抱着那一大袋零食诚挚地看着他，像捧着玫瑰花的小王子，他又突然觉得应该再努力一下。

把礼物放在一边继续打扫卫生，平野坐在诊所的沙发上看着永濑。换下白大褂的永濑穿着米白色的高领毛衣，细瘦的裤管包裹着一双长腿，当永濑弯下腰整理文件时，他发现永濑虽然有着相当纤细的双腿，屁股却是圆鼓鼓的，好像桃子的形状。  
不……他实在不应该在小医生背对他的时候这么不礼貌地盯着看。  
平野有点紧张地站了起来，双手无处安放地掸了掸大衣上并不存在的灰尘，「那，我先回去了。」

「紫耀，能不能麻烦你……送我回家？」  
「……？」  
「昨天把车送去修了，今天还忘记带伞。」永濑把吸尘器放在角落里，看样子是打扫完毕了，诊所的地砖在灯光的照射下白亮亮的，小医生的眼睛也亮晶晶的不染一丝尘埃，「拜托啦。」

其实他想俯身过去给永濑系好安全带，也想在路上酝酿点最终要说出口的什么话，但永濑一上车便很快地自己弄好了安全带，雨滴落在车窗上的啪啪声也越来越大，他不得不专心开车无法再分神。  
等交通信号灯的时候，平野转头去看永濑的侧脸，下颌线锋利得能砍人，鼻梁挺直，眼皮却有点懒懒地半合着，不知道在想些什么。广播里在放一首歌，来自一个最近很红的偶像组合，红到他甚至都在ktv里跟同事一起唱过这首歌。

「……だけどやっぱいざとなると帰したくない  
次に会える約束も そこそこに駆け出す人  
長い階段駆け上がって 人波に消える……」

昏暗的车内，偶尔有几束流动的光在永濑的脸颊上掠过，让他产生了一种幻觉，如果不紧紧捉住手的话，这人就会像辛德瑞拉一样消失了。  
「嗯？」  
发觉了停留在脸上的目光，永濑也看向他，这时候前面的车流动了起来，他不情愿地收回了视线。

「谢谢，下次请你吃饭。」  
想一直开下去的这条路不如他所愿地相当短，应该说和永濑相处的时候，时间流速都很快，在密闭空间里两人独处显得更快了，几乎是一眨眼便到了永濑家楼下。其实这种感谢性质的约饭并不是他想要的，不过有总比没有好，认识这么久了终于能有一个相当重要的进展，他还是很开心的。  
永濑把安全带扣解开，发出「啪」的一声脆响，他抿了抿唇，心想着漂亮的辛德瑞拉要离开了，好在还给他留下了一点找人的线索。

「我走啦。」  
永濑笑眯眯地望着他，腿却不见有动作，只是他这时候眼神落在永濑薄薄的嘴唇上，没有注意到这个小细节。小医生的嘴唇有点干燥，大概是因为工作忙，喝水比较少，他昨天买东西的时候想起之前观察到的这一点，就买了一支新的唇膏放在车里，没想到今天就派上了用场。  
「稍微……等一下。」  
他记得上次就放在了这个地方，开了车内的灯翻了好一会儿都没有找到。

「在找什么？」  
平野把那个放小东西的地方来来回回找了个遍，沮丧地接受了这个事实——唇膏真的不见了，记得很清楚，明明就放在这里了。  
「准备送你的唇膏，不知道哪里去了。」  
「你可以告诉我长什么样子，这附近就有药妆店，后天我上班时去买。」

「就是这个，不要买错了，」平野从口袋里掏出一根蓝色的唇膏，「很便宜，但是超级好用，我最近都在用这个。」他指了指自己的嘴唇，表示确实很不错。他对自己嘴唇的ぷるぷる感还是相当有自信的。  
「可以给我试一下吗？」  
「呃……只有我用过的，可以吗？」把唇膏递过去的同时，他意识到这会促成一个间接接吻，心里痒痒的。

永濑无言地看了他一小会儿，就在他感觉被看得呼吸都有点困难的时候，那双栗色的眼睛突然靠近，接着清冽的香味钻入他的鼻腔——香味有点熟悉，可他没时间思考永濑是用的什么洗发水了——他感觉一个温热又柔软的东西如羽毛般轻盈地落在了唇上蹭了两下，把一丝温度留给他随即离开。

「确实不错。」  
永濑一本正经地对他点了点头，抿唇把从他嘴巴上偷来的柔润化开。  
被……抢先一步出手了……  
平野不知道该做出什么反应，只觉得心里有一架秋千荡啊荡的，突然就荡进了高高的云上，白白绵绵的云朵把他接住，将他温柔地包裹，太过冲击的事实搞得他手足无措，左手不小心按在了喇叭上，刺耳的鸣笛声把他吓了一跳，从云朵里掉了下来。

「你……」  
他又感觉自己说不出来话了，就像第一次见到永濑时那样。

「太可爱了，没有忍住，对不起。」  
永濑语气诚恳地向他道歉，眼睛却满满当当的都是笑意。  
「明明是我先……啊我不可爱！不对，不要说我可爱明明是你比较可爱吧！啊其实也不是那个意思就是很奇怪……」  
平野语无伦次起来，直到永濑抓住他乱挥的手才戛然而止。

「好啦，是我比较可爱——」永濑把「可爱」的音调故意拖得很长，「所以你想要一个，终生免费的，可爱的，牙医吗？」

「……」  
「不想要吗？那我走了。」永濑假意去拉开车门。  
「……为什么啊。」平野真的很困惑，追人的是他，感觉没希望想要放弃的是他，到最后告白的环节，主动权却莫名其妙地转移到了对方手里。  
「什么为什么，你不要就算了，我数三下，一，二……」  
「要！我要！」  
两个人对视着，同时笑出声来。

「廉，你是认真的……？」  
「不然呢，不然我为什么要每次休息的时候出来陪你说话，换成别人我肯定就坐在屋里打游戏了。」永濑对他小小地翻了下白眼。  
「那我约你看电影，为什么不答应。」平野眼睛睁得圆圆的，黑眼珠里满是不解和委屈，「我差点就完全放弃了。」  
「那两次是真的时间排不开，不是骗你的，」永濑伸出食指点点他的额头，「毕竟我们不可能真的只看个电影嘛。」

平野突然想起了之前的对话，「你说灯光那么亮没几个人会看你，可是我看了。」  
「我知道。」  
他看向永濑在和他短暂相贴后变得和他一样滋润的嘴唇，拉着永濑的领口亲了上去。  
外面的雨渐渐停了，不太平整的地面有小小的水洼，已经没有雨滴在上面激起涟漪。车里的两个人一起在云朵里上升又下坠，最后慢慢地停了下来归于平稳。

「噗……尾巴摇起来了。」  
「什么尾巴？」平野有点莫名其妙，顺着永濑的目光又看了一眼自己身后，却什么都没有发现。  
「没什么，不用在意。」

约好了下次见面的时间地点——这次终于不是在诊所了——永濑在让他趁着雨停了快回家，站在公寓门口对他挥手说再见，他却没有听话，直到十八楼那盏属于永濑的灯光亮起，他才发动车子。  
终生免费的可爱的牙医，听起来真的很不错，虽然他不怎么吃甜食……  
不过小医生这么甜，以后还是会蛀牙的吧。

Ren side

工作一天的疲惫神奇地无影无踪，永濑踏进家门打开客厅的灯就掏出手机给高桥发消息。

れん：明天回来工作  
かいと：搞定了？  
れん：当然了。话说你给自己排的休息日太多了吧！记得回来把少干的活补上。  
かいと：我这是给你们制造机会，你不要过河拆桥啊！  
かいと：紫耀怎么样怎么样  
れん：超——可爱的^ ^

Sho side

同居一个月后

「廉…」  
「嗯？」  
「你说，我要不要…整一下牙？」  
平野对着镜子左看右看，有点苦恼地发现，即使已经好好确定了关系，自己也怎么都绕不开这个曾经很在意的问题，昨天甚至梦到了永濑要和他分手，理由就是嫌弃他的牙齿不够好看。  
「为什么？你牙齿形态没什么问题呀，很健康。」  
「你不是说过…海人和田中さん那种整齐的牙齿比较好嘛……我的牙齿……」他用手比划了个歪歪斜斜的动作，「有点丑丑的，想要把它弄整齐一点。」  
「作为一个牙医我不得不说，海人和田中さん的牙齿相当整齐漂亮，但是，」  
「……但是什么？」  
永濑调皮地对着镜子里的他眼睛弯弯地笑，不紧不慢地擦掉嘴角的牙膏沫，用漱口水仔仔细细地漱了两遍，才回答他紧张等待着的问题。  
「但是，我觉得紫耀的牙齿，才是全世界最可爱的。」  
「啊？」

「因为喜欢你的人，会对你偏心啊。」


End file.
